<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>satisfied by shuaslight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301139">satisfied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuaslight/pseuds/shuaslight'>shuaslight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Slice of Life, also there is jicheol, lee chan is whipped, oh and jihan!, seungkwan tipsy, side soonwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuaslight/pseuds/shuaslight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan thought of all the blessings he has and will be receiving were already enough until it dawned on him— Seungkwan and their child are his greatest blessing, and It was enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan &amp; Lee Chan | Dino, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>satisfied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello.</p><p>my first boochan fic! I wrote this at 3 am by the way because I imagined chan holding someone's waist (and the first one that pops on my mind was seungkwan), SUPPOSEDLY it was a drabble only but the words exceeded and I can't post it by notes app on twitter so here it is! from holding someone's waist imagination and ended up with this one anyway I hope y'all enjoy this and appreciate their friendship too! oh, I also dedicate this fic to all boochan stans if ever there is heh I love u!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a Saturday, a perfect day for Chan to do all the tasks he missed the other days due to the overtime he had at a local coffee shop he works part-time at— but apparently, he can't actually finish all the tasks since he'll be attending a party this afternoon. </p><p> </p><p>He sighs as he gathers all the mess while carrying someone on his right arm, he looks at that someone and smiles fondly, "Our bunny, your granny will get mad if she sees the mess here." he coos but all he gets in return is a giggle, he shakes his head fondly too as he puts down the child at his crib. </p><p> </p><p>While he cleans up the mess, he heard a ring-tone from the other room as he looks back at the child checking if he was safe before rushing at the other room to answer the call, </p><p> </p><p>"Hello?" He says as he returns back to the child's room and continues fixing the mess as he now folds the clothes while his phone was pressed in the middle of his ear and his shoulder, "Yeah, Seungchan's just playing with his— What? No! We did not mak— Fine." He grunted as he heard a heartily laugh from the other line. </p><p> </p><p>He smiles unconsciously, "What's funny, Seungkwan-ah?" he asks teasing the older one from the other line as he received a scolding, "I know, Mom's coming already and yes boss, I'm already dressed up just waiting for mom, I already said that." He replies as he puts back the clothes that are folded neatly on the cabinet. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I love you too. Please make sure not to drink that much without me by your— I'm not giving you a lesson—" as if on cue, he heard a doorbell coming from the door, "Kwan-ah, I think mom's here. I'll hang up." </p><p> </p><p>He rushed towards the door opening it widely and was greeted by a woman nearly in her 60s but still looking beautiful as ever beaming up at him carrying a basket full of fruits and a bento box, "Mom, you don't need to bring a lot, bunny’s fine." Chan protests as the woman grunts and walks past him letting herself enter the house. </p><p> </p><p>"Chan, my son told me that you might burn the house. Did you cook a while ago?" the woman asks as Chan shyly scratches his nape, "I actually did, but with the assistance of bunny..." He barely whispers as the woman's eyes— specifically Seungkwan's mother widened her eyes, "Why would you bring up Seungchan?! Did you burn something? What if you almost burned my grandch—" Chan immediately rushed to Seungkwan's mom holding her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom, I was just kidding! Seungkwan left breakfast before running off to help at the party. It's fine." He says reassuring the older woman, "Well, I need to go already or your son might be already drunk once I arrive," he says laughing as the woman patted his head, "Go on, please drink responsibly, Lee Chan-ssi!" Seungkwan's mother says as he walks towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Also tell that to Seungkwan!" He hears a shout from the kitchen as he wears his shoe and shaking his head while smiling fondly. </p><p> </p><p>He drove at the residence of Kwon-Jeon's as the party was related to the both of them finally migrating to the other country so all of them gathered today for the last time before the couple flies out. He looks at the keychain that was hanging on the rearview mirror while smiling. He sees two people on the keychain smiling fondly at the camera— Oh how he misses the old times. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As he arrived at the party, he was greeted by his other friends. He was spotted by Soonyoung— his most trusted older friend beaming at him, "Chan-ah! You came~ I thought you won't see me before Nonu and I leave." Soonyoung pouts as Chan slapped him playfully at his chest, "Why wouldn't I? And besides," He says as his eyes started to roam around the room, "My husband— Where's Seungkwan?" He asks Soonyoung as the latter laughed, "Yard, with Seungcheol and Jihoon." he says winking before patting Chan at the back and leaving him. </p><p> </p><p>He made his way at the short hallway leading at the backyard of the house, he sees other guests he barely knows and as his eyes roamed around, he spotted Seungkwan laughing prettily along with Jihoon and Seungcheol. He made his way to them as he suddenly snakes his arms on Seungkwan's waist without telling him. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan jumped in surprise before turning his head, he was clutching his chest while his eyes are wide, "Jesus Christ, Lee Chan! At least tell me if you're here?!" Seungkwan scolds as Chan only laughed while kissing the older one's temple. He heard a cough as he looks in front and sees that Jihoon and Seungcheol were still there but already standing up, "We'll go now, I guess. Just enjoy tonight and also," Seungcheol stops looking at his boyfriend, "Chan, please can Cheol and I borrow Seungchan next week?" Jihoon asks in a pout, he was acting cute, and every time Jihoon does this, he just gives up. </p><p> </p><p>"My son is not a toy!" Seungkwan butts in earning a laugh from Chan, "I just want to spoil my nephew! He's always with Mingyu and Minghao, while me! The brother! Can't even hang-out with his own Nephew!" Jihoon retorts back as Seungkwan rolled his eyes. Chan softly pinched Seungkwan's side to calm him down as he smiled at his older brother, "Jihoon-hyung, you can come at our house next week since I'm taking this big baby on a date." Chan says cheesily as Seungkwan groaned in response. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol snakes his arms too on Jihoon's waist as he pulled the shorter one out of there and nods at the couple as they left. </p><p> </p><p>Now, it's just Chan and Seungkwan at the bench sitting side by side while the younger one's arm is still on Seungkwan's waist resting. While they're just sitting there, Seungkwan looks at his husband with droopy eyes and his cheeks flashing in a tint of red— Chan knew his husband is a little bit of drunk because he just giggled as Seungkwan started clinging at him while pouting, Chan stole a quick peck on the lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you pouting?" Chan asks as he boops Seungkwan's nose, the latter scrunched his face with annoyance, Chan laughed, "I just miss you." Seungkwan whispers as he hugged Chan by the torso and puts his face on the crook of the younger one's neck. Chan couldn't help but fondly laugh at his tipsy husband, "We were just together this morning with bunny, why is my husband this clingy if he's drunk?" Chan teases as he received a slap on his thigh. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not drunk!" Seungkwan whines as he snuggled closer and Chan felt his breathing which sent shivers down his spine. Chan leaned in and placed a kiss on the older one's crown as he rests his cheek on it too, they stayed like that for some minutes until Seungkwan bolted up looking like he remembered something. </p><p> </p><p>Chan furrowed his eyebrows as he tilted his head at the side while Seungkwan looked back at him smiling softly, "I just remembered a funny story a while ago," Seungkwan says which Chan nods in return. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm? Tell me about it." Chan softly says as he pulled his husband closer again while telling his own story, "A while ago, Wonwoo-hyung," then there, Seungkwan's voice kind of faded as Chan just looked at his husband lovingly. </p><p> </p><p>He admired the funny hair his husband has now, down to his eyes which sparkles with joy while he tells his story, down to his cute nose as Chan boops it unconsciously which the older one doesn't mind, and down to his lips moving so cutely with a pout while he talks about his day— there's a lot of things Chan admired about his beauty that he is not tired looking at. </p><p> </p><p>The way he ends his day admiring his husband's beauty beside him as he wakes up every day in front of his husband— which he also admired adoringly.</p><p> </p><p>He will never get tired, never. </p><p> </p><p>While Seungkwan rambles about all the things he did, he thinks that he won't get tired listening to him, also despite being tired the whole day, Seungkwan won't sleep unless he tells his day to his husband— which Chan doesn't mind because he enjoys it too. </p><p> </p><p>The thing is, they aren't childhood best friends like their Wonwoo and Soonyoung hyungs, they aren't high school sweethearts like their Seungcheol and Jihoon hyungs, and they aren't best friends since birth like Joshua and Jeonghan— the funny thing is they were rivals when they first laid their eyes at each other. They couldn't even stay in one place just breathing next to each other, they really despised each other to the point Seungkwan was willing to sacrifice his position in the student council just to ignore Chan's existence. </p><p> </p><p>But look at them now, three years into their marriage and still the same with the bickering and little arguments, but he is thankful, they are thankful that after all those challenges, they got married and birthed to a beautiful son, Lee Seungchan— their greatest blessing. </p><p> </p><p>Chan's greatest blessings. </p><p> </p><p>As he thought those, he felt a hand on his cheek as he was snapped in his thoughts. Seungkwan was looking at him worriedly as Chan rests his cheek on the older one's palm, "Why are you crying, Chan-ah?" Seungkwan asks softly as he felt the older one wiping a tear on his right eye. </p><p> </p><p>Chan shakes his head softly and held Seungkwan's hand that was resting on his cheek, he circles it with his thumb as he smiles, "I love you." he says softly which the older one pouts and he can see that his eyes were already glistening. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Seungkwan-ah." Chan says again, but more of a whisper enough for the older one to hear. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan pouts more as his tears that he was just stopping already fell, he was overwhelmed, he's too much in love with the younger. He softly slapped Chan's chest as he snuggled closer hiding his face on the younger's neck. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you more, dummy." Seungkwan whispers,</p><p> </p><p>“And our Seungchan, I love him too,” he adds as Chan snakes his arms on the older one's shoulder pulling him closer as he'll ever be. </p><p> </p><p>He is satisfied with this.</p><p> </p><p>They're both in love, so much, and no one can take that away despite all the challenges they have faced and they'll face in the future— hopefully, there is none.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can follow me on twitter, @joshilovr, and scream at me there. anyway, thank you for reading! until the next one &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>